Forum:Compatability with Duel Masters
Personally I believe they should be compatible seeing as they are essentially the same game! I do not want to go and collect my entire deck all over again especially since I have alot of rare dragon cards! What are your opinions? -User:174.111.75.238 RE: Personally I see it as a decision made more to create a habit. With all the cards that we have seen so far, we have been noticing a change in the power level. Apparently Wizards is not happy with the speed of the old Duel Masters and wanted to change the pace of the game making powerful effects cost you more(4 now instead of 3 in the past). This is because every game has a sweet spot for how long it should last. If a duel goes too fast it may be over before it feels it has reached a climax (e.g. first turn kills in Yu-Gi-Oh or Magic: The Gathering). If the duel drags too long players lose interest. Since Wizards is tweaking the speed of Kaijudo they wouldnt want players giving in to the temptation of mixing their old cards in and changing it into basically Duel Masters. I agree that the old cards are, rules-wise, 100% compatible as long as you adopt the new rules, but it brings a negative impact to the game overall. Wizards minimized this impact by saying oficially that they are not compatible. Remember that it is as important for new players to see this as something fresh(not a revived dinosaur) as it is important for us veteran Duel masters to feel the nostalgia value in Kaijudo. Let's just please not get them mixed up. Fighting hard for this game to succeed,WinterWolfHaze 00:37, July 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Well in that case what about all my beloved monsters like Bolzard and Bajula? I saw Bolshack in the first episode so I know he will be returning ((possible DM crossover with Shobu as a Kaijudo Master?)) but how am I to know if they will even remake them? Will they also bring back evolution creatures as well? If so how will they handle that with the hybrids? -User:174.111.75.238 You could argue that Tatsurion is based on Bajula a bit, with the chains. Bolshack Dragon is a card (And its the exact same, and the power increase has a name). Evolutions and Multicolored cards? Who knows. How long into DM did you play? The dm1-12 sets? 12+ into Japanese only sets? Just interested. I cant see Shobu or something appearing, he hasnt even appeared in the last and current DM series going on (It features his brother instead). A cameo on that can make sense at least, as Mimi is shown often. Its been discussed a lot since first announced in the community, but its good that the game is compatible. Needing old cards for play hurts new players. And any game will want new players over old players, as there is more of them, and it allows a better game start. For games among friends, the games are close to play both types of cards, just dont expect real tournaments. Oh, and for easier tracking in the conversation, please create an account and sign your posts with ~~~~. Thanks. Yami Michael 06:05, July 7, 2012 (UTC)